Truth or Dare
by PiNk KiSSeS
Summary: It's Truth or Dare! Just an innocent game....Or is it? Chapter 14 up. In order for chapter 15 I need at least 5 reviews. And if you review I might add you into the story! ;) Thanks! Please R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1: Ron's Truth

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, I wish I did, but I don't. They all belong to Mrs. Joanne Rowling. But I do own Jaime and Eve.  
  
A/N: Okay this is my first Truth or Dare F/F. Not my first HP F/F though. I wrote The Evil Within also! Anyways on to the story! (Oh, by the way Jaime is me and Eve is my best friend!) Please R&R!  
  
Harry: What do you guys wanna do?  
  
::Looks around at Jaime, Eve, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Oliver, and Ginny::  
  
Jaime: How about Truth or Dare? We can go down to the Great Hall and play it there.  
  
Everyone except Eve: I'm in!  
  
Jaime: Okay. Eve? Come on! Its fun! Please? ::Everyone looks at Eve::  
  
::Eve looks at everyone::  
  
Eve: Fine.  
  
::Everyone gets up and heads down to the Great Hall::  
  
:::At the Great Hall:::  
  
::Everyone sits down::  
  
Jaime: Oh, I almost forgot! Only two truths in a row! Okay. So I'll start. I choose Ron. Truth or dare?  
  
Ron: Uh.truth! No way am I doing a dare!  
  
Harry: You'll have to eventually, Ron.  
  
Ron: ::sort of mumbles::.stupid, truth or dare rules.stupid no good -  
  
Jaime: Shush, Ron! Who do you like?  
  
Ron: I don't like this game very much.uhh.Hermione and - and - that's all. ::Hermione and Ron both blush::  
  
Hermione: W-what?  
  
Eve: Who's "and"?  
  
Ron: Uhh.did I say and? I meant to say -  
  
Fred: Oh come on, Ron! Just tell us!  
  
George: Uh, Ron. Don't look now but, THERE'S A SPIDER CRAWLING ON YOU!!!  
  
Ron: WHERE? WHERE? ::Stands up and starts running around hoping to get the spider off him::  
  
::Everyone laughs except Jaime, who stands up hoping that the spider doesn't crawl on her::  
  
Hermione: ::picks up the spider after it falls off Ron:: Ron?  
  
Ron: ::Stops running around.:: Yah?  
  
Hermione: It's fake. ::Shows Ron the spider.::  
  
George: Fred and I did that so you would tell us who the other person is that you like!  
  
Ron: I knew that.Well, uh, It's Jaime. Harry!Truthordare? ::Ron said it so fast that no one heard him::  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Ron: Harry, truth or dare?  
  
Harry: Dare!  
  
A/N: Okay you guys! Your turn to help me out! What should Harry's dare be? And if I like the dare, I'll use it and even include the person that gave me the dare in this story. So please, R&R! And think of dares! - Jaime 


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's Dare

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, I wish I did, but I don't. They all belong to Mrs. Joanne Rowling. But I do own Jaime and Eve.  
  
A/N: Thank you Dracomalfoygirl7, for Harry's dare. I greatly appreciate it. And to everyone else out there that reviewed, sorry I didn't choose your dare. Keep reading and reviewing and maybe I will choose your idea. Thanks again. Oh and special thanks to: Queen Little Mini. I think I'm gonna hold on to your idea for later.::shows an evil grin:: Anyways, on to the story!!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ron: Hmmmm.I don't know. What crazy stunt should Harry do?  
  
::No one answers::  
  
Ron: I'm asking you people! What should I dare Harry to do?  
  
::Still no one answers::  
  
Jaime: We need some help.  
  
::At that moment a girl runs into the Great Hall, gasping for breath::  
  
Everyone: Who are you?  
  
Mystery Girl: I'm Dracomalfoygirl7.  
  
Ron: What? That's your real name?  
  
Dracomalfoygirl7: No! That's just what people call me.  
  
Everyone: Oh.  
  
Jaime: Hey Dracomalfoygirl7, do you think you could help Ron with Harry's dare?  
  
Dracomalfoygirl7: Sure! ::Walks over to Ron. Whispers something in his ear::  
  
Ron: ::Starts laughing historically::  
  
Ron: Harry, I dare you to dye your hair bleach blonde.  
  
Harry: What? No way! I'll look like Malphoy!!!  
  
Dracomalfoygirl7: Haha. That's rich! Harry Potter, the boy who 'dyed'!  
  
Everyone: ::Starts laughing::  
  
Harry: Fine. Where's the dye?  
  
Eve: ::Gets up and hands Harry the dye::  
  
Harry: ::Walks to the guys bathroom with the dye::  
  
-----------5 minutes later -----------  
  
Harry: ::Walks out with his hair dyed bright blonde::  
  
Everyone: ::Laughs::  
  
Fred: Look everyone! It's a Malphoy wannabe!  
  
Harry: You'll play for that one, Fred.  
  
Dracomalfoygirl7: Well my work here is done. I'll be off now.  
  
Everyone: Bye.  
  
Harry: Okay, it's my turn. I choose.Fred. Truth or dare?  
  
Fred: Dare.  
  
Harry: Okay. I dare you to run around the school wearing only your boxers and a big letter G spray painted on your chest and you screaming: "Go Gryffindor!" over and over again.  
  
Fred: Alright.  
  
Fred: ::Stripes down to his boxers.::  
  
George: ::Gets the spray paint. Spray's a letter G on Fred's chest::  
  
Fred: Okay. Here I go!  
  
::Fred gets up and runs out of the Great Hall screaming "Go Gryffindor, Go!" over and over again. 10 minutes later he comes back in::  
  
Everyone: ::Laughs::  
  
Fred: ::Gets dressed:: Okay my turn. I choose, Eve! Truth or dare?  
  
Eve: Uh -  
  
A/N: Okay you guys! Your turn to choose. Should Eve do a truth or a dare? And what's a truth or a dare that she should do? Just R&R! Thanks! - Jaime 


	3. Chapter 3: Eve's Dare

A/N: Okay everyone! Thanks for reading so far! I hope you all enjoy the story. Thank you to all who said ideas for Eve's truth or dare. I think that I will use.Slone's dare. On to the story!  
  
Fred: Eve? Pick something. Truth or dare?  
  
Eve: Oh, right. Umm.I choose dare.  
  
Fred: Okay. I need a dare? Anyone got one?  
  
Everyone: ::Shakes their head::  
  
Fred: Okay that really helps!  
  
::Just then a girl runs through the door pulling Draco Malphoy by his collar::  
  
Mystery girl: Look who I found wandering around the school.::Points at Draco::  
  
Draco: Will you please let go of me!  
  
Mystery girl: Okay. But you have to promise you'll be nice!  
  
Draco: I will! I will! Now please let go of me!  
  
Mystery girl: ::Let's go of Draco::  
  
Hermione: Excuse me, but who are you?  
  
Mystery girl: Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My name is Slone. And I've come to Hogwarts to help a friend in need.  
  
George: Does anyone here know her? ::Looks around at everyone::  
  
Everyone: No.  
  
Slone: Okay, so I'm not really helping a "friend" in need. I'm helping "Fred" in need. I think he needs some help with a dare. He did ask for help, didn't he?  
  
Fred: Yes I did.  
  
Slone: ::Walks over to Fred. Whispers something in his ear::  
  
Fred: You really think she'll do that? She hates him! Oh well. Worth a try. Eve, I dare you to make out with Malphoy.  
  
Eve: Which one? ::Looks at Draco Wannabe (Harry) then looks at the real Draco::  
  
Fred: The real Draco Malphoy.  
  
Eve: WHAT???? FRED I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I PROMISE! I WILL KILL YOU!!!  
  
Fred: Nah uh ah.::Holds up a finger. Moves it from side to side in a *tisk tisk* sort of way::  
  
Eve: ::Walks over to Draco. Starts kissing him::  
  
A/N: I apologize to the REAL Eve. So sorry. But it's gonna get better! Really funny! I promise! Hehehe (  
  
::Draco and Eve break apart::  
  
Harry: Hey Eve! ::Whispers so only Eve can hear him:: This is the part where you keep your promise and kill Fred.  
  
Eve: Oh yah! Thanks, Harry.  
  
::Eve starts running after Fred at full speed::  
  
Jaime: I don't know what's worse. When they try and kill each other or the time when they had that "Who's the Best Prankster" competition. ::Rolls eyes::  
  
Ron: Well it could always be worse. She could be chasing after you.  
  
Jaime: Yes that's true.Okay anyways, so now that Eve's gone I guess I'll choose someone for her. Hermione. Truth or dare?  
  
A/N: Okay gang! This is when you come in! What crazy dare would you like to see Ms. Granger do? Or what extreme truth would you like her to answer? Just review and say your mind in the review. Thanks! ( - Jaime 


	4. Chapter 4: Draco's Turn

Disclaimer: I dun't own any of the Harry Potter characters. *sniff* They all belong to the best author this world has ever seen. Ms. Joanne Rowling. I do, however, own Jaime and my friend Rachael owns Eve. Thanks!  
  
A/N: I believe we left off with Ms. Smartie-Pants choosing . Oh! She didn't choose anything yet. Well better change that now! **I apologize to anyone that gets annoyed when people are truly hyper. I admit, right now as I'm writing this, I am definitely truly hyper. Okay! ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
Jaime: Hermione? Truth or dare?  
  
Hermione: Ummm.DARE!  
  
Everyone: .?  
  
Hermione: Hey! I'm not just some smart no it all. I can be adventurous.  
  
George: Can is the key word there.  
  
Hermione: ::Sticks out her tongue at George::  
  
Jaime: Okay, then! Hmmm.A dare.A good dare for Hermione. I KNOW! I dare you to kiss George on the lips for 15 seconds!!!  
  
Hermione: WHAT???  
  
George: You said you CAN be adventurous. This is the life of an adventurer.  
  
Hermione: Oh shut up and let's get this over with! ::Starts kissing George::  
  
::15 seconds later::  
  
Hermione: Jaime truth or dare?  
  
Jaime: Dare, please.  
  
Hermione: I dare you to -  
  
Fred: OW! OW! OWWW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? ::Fred comes running back into the room with Eve not far behind him with a bat::  
  
A/N: To the REAL Eve: hehehe ( I told you that it'd get better. You just gotta trust me on these things.  
  
Eve: ::Hits Fred:: THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME KISS MALFOY ::Hits Fred again:: THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME KISS HIM ON THE LIPS!  
  
Fred: I'm - OW - Sorry - OW! I said I'm sorry so can you cut it out please?  
  
Eve: Okay, I'll stop. ::Hits Fred::  
  
Fred: HEY! I thought you said you'd stop?!?!  
  
Eve: I just had to do it once more. I enjoyed it to much.  
  
Fred: Okay anyways, what's going on?  
  
Harry: Hermione was about to dare Jaime to do something when you came roaring in with Eve hitting you on the head like a piñata!  
  
Fred: Oh. Okay. Continue, please.  
  
Ron: Oh, and you also missed George kissing Hermione.  
  
George: Hey Eve? Can you please hand me that bat?  
  
Eve: No problem.::Hands George the bat::  
  
Ron: Now - now don't get any ideas, George. I was just saying - AHHHHHHH!!!! ::Starts running away::  
  
George: Oh, come on ickle Ronnikins. I just wanna play wit you! ::Said in a sort of baby voice as he starts running after Ron::  
  
Hermione: Okay then! Jaime I dare you to - jump on the table with Fred and start dancing to Christina Aguilera's new song called, "Dirty!" And then start dancing like she does in the music video!!!  
  
Jaime: Okay. Come on Fred! Let's knock 'em dead! Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! ::Grabs Fred's arm and jumps up on a nearby table and starts dancing::  
  
::The song ends::  
  
Fred: That was something I like to call: fun.  
  
Jaime: Yeah, I just never wanna dance like that again!  
  
Fred: Eh, so what?  
  
A/N: LMAO WITH YOU-KNOW-WHO-YOU-ARE!!!  
  
Jaime: Okay, I choose Draco Malfoy! Truth or dare?  
  
A/N: Okay people! This is where you come in. Should Draco Malfoy choose truth or dare? What should his truth be? What should his dare be? Please review and tell me in the review summary! Thanks! - Jaime ( 


	5. Chapter 5: The New Girl

A/N: Okay people! I'm adding a new character. Her name is Diana. I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Ms. Joanne Rowling. Although I do own Jaime, my friend owns Eve, and my new friend owns Diana. On to the story!!!  
  
Malfoy: I choose -  
  
::Just then a girl came running through the doors of the Great Hall with someone not far behind her::  
  
Diana: Hello! My name is Diana.  
  
Jaime: ummm, hi.  
  
Diana: Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to burst in like that. I just heard that there were some people in here playing truth or dare so I decided to come join you guys. If you don't mind?  
  
Jaime: Not at all!  
  
Fred: Ummm. ::Walks behind Diana:: Wood? You feeling okay?  
  
::Diana got out of the way and there was standing Oliver Wood with a fantasy sort of look upon his face::  
  
George: I think he's stunned. ::Walks up to Oliver. Pokes him with his wand::  
  
Oliver: Yeah? ::Said in a dazed sort of voice::  
  
Harry: Diana, why is Wood standing behind you and drooling like a little puppy dog?  
  
Diana: Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. I'm from Texas and I just got transferred here and I saw Oliver so I asked him to show me around and to show me where the Great Hall was.  
  
Jaime: I think he likes you.  
  
Fred: ::Screams in Oliver's ear:: OLIVER WOOD!!! STOP GOGGLING AT THE NEW GIRL FROM TEXAS!!!!!  
  
Oliver: ::Jumps up:: Huh? What?  
  
Hermione: Excuse me, but I believe we were in the middle of a game.  
  
A/N: I know this was a really short chapter but I wanted to get this person introduced to the story before. Okay? Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep R&R! And read my other story to please. I wrote: The Evil Within By: PiNk KiSsEs Thanks! - Jaime 


	6. Chapter 6: Diana's Turn

A/N: Sorry, I know the last chapter was really short. I apologize but I wanted to get Diana introduced into the story before the Truth or Dare game continued. On to the story!  
  
Hermione: We're in the middle of our game, but you can join right now if you want.  
  
Jaime: Yeah, that'd be fun!  
  
Diana: Yeah, sure.  
  
Fred: How about you Wood? ::Pokes Oliver with his wand::  
  
Oliver: OW! STOP POKING ME!  
  
George: Well, will you play or not?  
  
Oliver: I don't know.  
  
Harry: Diana's playing.  
  
Oliver: Shut up, Harry. Fine I'll play.  
  
Jaime: Okay, I believe I just asked Draco if he wanted truth or dare.  
  
Malfoy: Truth!  
  
Jaime: Okay, anyone got any ideas?  
  
Fred: Sure! I got one. ::Walks over to Jaime. Whispers something in her ear::  
  
Jaime: I like it! Draco, did you like it when Eve kissed you?  
  
Malfoy: WHAT??? WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT? IT'S AN OUTRAGE! HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT! I -  
  
::Ron walks over to Malfoy and stuffs a pair of socks into Malfoy's mouth::  
  
Ron: Put a sock in it.  
  
Malfoy: ::Spits out the socks:: I was about to answer when you did that!  
  
Ron: Well then answer now!!!  
  
Malfoy: Fine! Yes I did.  
  
Eve: What??? George where's the bat?  
  
Malfoy: Weasley! George! Please don't give her the bat! I'll be nice! I will! I promise I will!  
  
George: You know how hard it'll be to keep the bat away from Eve? You're not worth the effort, Malfoy. Here you go.  
  
::Hands Eve the bat::  
  
Malfoy: Wait, Eve, don't do anything drastic now! I was just being honest and - AHHHH!!!!!  
  
::Eve starts running after Malfoy::  
  
Jaime: Well that was educational. Now we all know never to annoy Eve.  
  
Harry: We knew this before hand.  
  
Jaime: Shut up.  
  
Oliver: Well now who's going to pick someone?  
  
Fred: I will!  
  
Everyone: Okay.  
  
Fred: I choose Diana. Truth or dare?  
  
Diana: Hmmm, I choose -  
  
A/N: Okay gang! Should Diana choose truth or dare? Please review! Thanks! And when you review I might add you into the story to give the idea to the person that's making up the dare! Well thanks again! - Jaime 


	7. Chapter 7: Fred's Truth

A/N:  
  
dare!  
  
Fred: I dare you to kiss Oliver on the lips for more than 10 seconds!  
  
Diana: Okay. A little dare never hurt anyone, right?  
  
Jaime: You don't know Fred and George.  
  
Ron: Try living with them!  
  
Jaime: Love to but I don't think my parents would let me live with two pranksters, unfortunately.  
  
Diana: I still have to do my dare you know. ::Giggles::Walks over to Oliver. Starts kissing him::  
  
-------------- 12 seconds later ---------------  
  
::Diana and Oliver break apart::  
  
Oliver: WOW!  
  
Diana: ::Blushes:: Okay, my turn. I choose Harry! Truth or dare?  
  
Harry: Oh, what the heck? Dare.  
  
Diana: I dare you to - ummm, someone wanna help me out here?  
  
George: Okay, I got a dare for Harry. ::Walks up to Diana. Whispers something in her ear::  
  
Diana: ::Starts laughing none stop:: That's hilarious! Okay, okay. Harry, I dare you to go up to Professor Snape and grab hold of his nose and say: "Got your nose!!!" Then run away!  
  
Harry: NO WAY! You know how many points I'll loose for Gryffindor?  
  
Diana: I'm just saying what the red head told me to say.  
  
George: George.  
  
Diana: What?  
  
George: My name is George.  
  
Jaime: I guess it'd be a good idea to introduce ourselves. I'm Jaime.  
  
Ron: I'm Ron Weasley.  
  
Fred: I'm Fred Weasley.  
  
Diana: I know you already introduced yourself - Wait. You said your name was George didn't you?  
  
George: We're twins.  
  
Diana: AH! There's two of 'em!  
  
Fred: Yeah, like George said, we're twins.  
  
Jaime: Just watch out for 'em though. ::Whispers to Diana:: They're pranksters.  
  
Diana: Thanks for the warning.  
  
Harry: I'm Harry. And the person with their nose in a book is Hermione.  
  
Hermione: ::Doesn't even look up from her book but waves:: Hi!  
  
Jaime: Anyways, I believe you were just daring Harry to go up to Snape and grab his nose and say, "Got your nose!" and then run away.  
  
Diana: Oh yeah! Thanks. Okay, then go up to - ::Looks at Fred::  
  
Fred: I'm Fred. You want George to help you.  
  
Diana: Sorry, you guys just look so much alike!  
  
Fred: Thank you.  
  
Diana: ::Looks at George:: A little help please?  
  
George: ::Walks over to Diana. Whispers something in her ear::  
  
Diana: Okay. Harry I dare you to go up to Professor Dumbledork -  
  
Ron: I believe you mean Dumbledore.  
  
Diana: Oh, well George said, "Dumbledork so I'm just repeating it. Anyways, I dare you to go up to Professor Dumbledore and grab his nose and say, "Got your nose!"  
  
Harry: Okay. Knowing Professor Dumbledore he'll think it's funny. Fred! Truth or dare?  
  
Fred: I think I'll be abnormal and I'll go with truth.  
  
A/N: Okay your turn. What should Fred's truth be? I love ending in a Cliffhanger! Sorry, but it's fun for me. You want more? Review more! LOL. Okay thanks everyone! - Jaime 


	8. Chapter 8: Jaime's Dare

George: FRED! YOU'RE TURNING YOUR BACK ON ME!!! YOU CHOSE TRUTH! HOW COULD YOU?  
  
Fred: Uhhh, okay, dare then.  
  
George: Thanks!!!  
  
Harry: ::whispers to Ron:: How do you live with them?  
  
Ron: I don't. When they're at home I sleep in the shed.  
  
Harry: Oooohhhh. Good idea.  
  
Ron: Yeah, I know.  
  
Harry: :::Stops talking in a whisper::: Fred, I dare you to do a face like if you were angry.  
  
Fred: Okay, no problem. ::Makes a face::  
  
Jaime: Uh, Fred?  
  
Fred: ::Stops making the face:: Yeah?  
  
Jaime: Harry said do a face as if you were angry not constipated.  
  
Fred: I know! I'm not! It's just - Oh, forget it.  
  
Harry: Um, okay. Fred your turn.  
  
Fred: Jaime! Truth or dare?  
  
Jaime: Dare.  
  
A/N: Okay people. This is where you come in! Help Fred out. Should he do something evil to Jaime? Or should he be nice? You decide! Submit a review and if I like your truth or dare, then I'll put YOU right into the story. Thanks! - Jaime 


	9. Chapter 9: The Secret

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! By the way, I apologize for this chapter is very crazy. I am really hyper as I write this so I'm really sorry. Please R&R though! Oh yeah there's also a little surprise in this story. ;) Thanks! - Jaime  
  
Jaime: No wait! I choose truth! I'm a little scared of what your twisted mind might come up with, Fred.  
  
Fred: Hehehe . . . Okay a truth now. What's your deepest darkest secret?  
  
Jaime: Uhhh -  
  
Harry: Liking you of course, Fred!  
  
Jaime: HARRY!!!!!  
  
Ron: WHAT???  
  
Fred: Huh?  
  
Harry: Yeah, that's right. My twin sister is in love with my best friends' older brother!  
  
George: Wait, hold on, back up, rewind, however you wanna say it, did you just say Jaime is your *twin* sister?  
  
A/N: LMAO **EVE**!!!!!  
  
Harry: Uhhh, did I say that? Whoops, oh well. Yeah, she is.  
  
Eve: ::Comes running back into the room dragging Draco by the collar:: So what did I miss?  
  
Everyone: ::Stares at Eve in shock::  
  
Eve: What? Oh come on! What would any of you have done if Malfoy was - well, being Malfoyish?  
  
A/N: Not sure how to spell Malfoyish. M-a-l-f-o-y-i-s-h. Hmmm, oh well!  
  
Everyone: ::Nods their head::  
  
Eve: Okay then. So what did I miss?  
  
Hermione: A lot. Jaime "Potter" likes Fred.  
  
Eve: Okay, nothing new.  
  
Ron: Didn't you hear her say "Jaime Potter"?  
  
Eve: Yeah, so? I already knew they were related. Didn't any of you know?  
  
Everyone: No.  
  
Eve: Haha, sucks to be you. Just kidding, okay so who's turn is it?  
  
Jaime: ::Blushes:: Mine. George, truth or dare?  
  
George: Dare, as usual.  
  
Jaime: I dare you to go up to Professor Snape and say 3 things about rabbits.  
  
George: HAHA! Okay, right now?  
  
Jaime: Why not?  
  
George: Okay. ::Get's up and walks out of the Great Hall towards Professor Snape's office::  
  
Diana: So you know where Professor Snape's office is?  
  
George: Of course! Fred and I get sent to his office on a regular basis. Usually, 3 times a day. ::Winks::  
  
Diana: ::Rolls eyes:: Figures.  
  
Everyone: ::Follows George::  
  
**5 minutes later**  
  
::Everyone arrives at Snape's office::  
  
Everyone: ::Watches from outside the office door::  
  
George: ::Walks into the office. Walks up to Professor Snape. Taps him on the shoulder::  
  
Snape: ::Turns around:: What is it this time, Weasley?  
  
George: ::Takes a deep breath and starts talking really fast:: Rabbits have fluffly white tails, come on Easter Day and give everyone chocolate, and they hop around like this. ::Get's on all fours and starts hopping around like a rabbit:: Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all year round. Member to tip your waitress. ::Runs out of the classroom::  
  
Everyone: ::Starts running as soon as they see George sprinting for the door::  
  
**Back in the Great Hall**  
  
Everyone: ::Start's laughing::  
  
Ron: I have to admit that was a great dare, Jaime!  
  
Harry: Yeah, who ever thought you'd come up with it. Just kidding, it was a great dare.  
  
George: It was fun doing that dare, too!  
  
Jaime: Thanks. ::Gets up and takes a bow::  
  
George: My turn. I choose Hermione! Truth or dare?  
  
Hermione: ::Doesn't look up from her book::  
  
Ron: HEY! BOOKWORM! SOMEONES TALKING TO YOU!  
  
Hermione: Huh? What? ::Looks up from her book::  
  
::Everyone is staring at her like she's mental::  
  
George: I choose you, Pikachu! ::Points at Hermione::  
  
A/N: I used to be a Pokemon fan a long time ago and it seemed to go with the flow, and I did tell you that I was hyper. Even go check! I said it at the very VERY beginning! I'll shut up now and get back to the story. Sorry. Hehe, seriously now, onto the story.  
  
Hermione: My name is Hermione.  
  
Draco: ::Slowly wakes up rubbing his head. Starts talking in a groggy voice:: Yeah, her name is Hermione. H-E-R-M-I-N-I-N-Y.  
  
Eve: Can I hit him with the bat again?  
  
Fred: That's not fair. You have to let someone else have the fun! I'm sure Harry would LOVE to hit Grease-Boy with that bat.  
  
Harry: ::Grins:: Wanna hand me the bat, Eve?  
  
Eve: It would be my pleasure. ::Hands Harry the bat::  
  
Harry: ::Hits Draco on the head::  
  
Draco: ::Hits the ground with a thud::  
  
George: Okay, Hermione, truth or dare?  
  
A/N: Okay this is where you come in! Submit your review and tell me what should (in Draco's words) Hermininy choose and what should her crazy truth or radical dare be? You decide! Plus, if I like your dare, I'll add you into the story as a new character. Thanks! - Jaime 


	10. Chapter 10: Diana's Turn

Hermione: Truth.  
  
George: Hmmm, a truth, eh? What's your deepest darkest secret?  
  
Hermione: Oh no! There's no way I'm answering that!  
  
Fred: Fine, you'll just have to do the penalty.  
  
Hermione: There's a penalty?  
  
George: Oh yeah, you gotta streak.  
  
Hermione: WHAT??? THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THAT!!!!  
  
Fred: Then tell us what your deepest darkest secret is!  
  
Hermione: Fine. My deepest darkest secret is my love for Draco.  
  
Harry & Jaime: WHAT???  
  
Ron: You mean Grease-ball?  
  
Harry: YOU LIKE THE SAME GUY THAT TRIED TO MAKE ME FALL OF MY BROOM BY DRESSING UP AS A DEMENTOR IN YEAR THREE? THAT GUY?  
  
Jaime: The same guy that called you a "Mudblood" in year two???  
  
Hermione: ::blushes:: Yes.  
  
Jaime: Oh my!  
  
Hermione: ::Trying to get the heat off her speaks very fast:: Ron, truth or dare?  
  
Ron: Uhhh, dare.  
  
Hermione: I dare you to go up to Pansy Parkinson and purpose to her. And if she says yes, kiss her on the lips, but if she says no, then do a really girly scream and run out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron: No way!  
  
Oliver: Then streak! Just remember, everyone is gonna see your package!  
  
A/N: LMAO *EVE*!!!!! Sorry everyone, it's an inside joke. Just go rent the movie: Get Over It.  
  
Ron: FINE! Anyone have a ring?  
  
Jaime: Here! ::Takes of her silver diamond ring::  
  
Ron: ::Walks over to Pansy. Gets down on one knee:: Pansy, will you marry me?  
  
Pansy: Oooh! Look at the ring! YES! YES RONALD WEASLEY I WILL!!!!  
  
Ron: ::Looks back at the other group in disgust, cuz he knows he has to kiss her::  
  
Jaime: ::Nods her head::  
  
Ron: ::Grabs Pansy and kisses her on the lips so fast that as soon as their lips touched he pulled away::  
  
Everyone: ::Starts laugh when Ron joins the rest of the group::  
  
Pansy: Oh, honey, wait for me!!! ::Starts running over to Ron. Sits down beside him, holding his hand.:: So what are you all playing?  
  
Jaime: Truth or dare.  
  
Pansy: What's that?  
  
Harry: A muggle game -  
  
Ron: - But you wouldn't like it. It's a very difficult game to learn. Why don't you go hang around your "real" friends?  
  
Pansy: Well. . . ::Ron does a pouting face:: Alright. ::She gets up and walks away::  
  
Jaime: Ummm, Ron?  
  
Ron: Yeah?  
  
Jaime: Where's my ring?  
  
Ron: Oh, uh -  
  
Jaime: YOU PUT IT ON HER FINGER???  
  
Ron: No, uh, she kinda grabbed it from me -  
  
Jaime: Well, you better get it back! That was my mothers ring!!!!  
  
Harry: It was???  
  
Jaime: Yes.  
  
Harry: Ron, you better go get that ring back because if you don't there's not gonna be anything left of you!  
  
Fred: Burn!!!!!!!  
  
George: Ooh, fierce.  
  
Ron: Uh, I'll be back. ::Gets up and walks over to Pansy::  
  
Jaime: It's so nice having an older brother to stand up for you.  
  
Ginny: Well, no that Ron's not here I'll take his turn. Oliver, truth or dare?  
  
Oliver: ::Stops staring at Diana:: Huh? What?  
  
Ginny: Truth or dare?  
  
Oliver: oh, uh, dare.  
  
Ginny: I dare you to kiss Diana and rate her kissability on a scale of 1 - 10.  
  
Oliver: It would be my pleasure! ::Walks up to Diana. Starts kissing her.::  
  
-------- 1 min later -------  
  
::Oliver and Diana break apart::  
  
Diana: Well?  
  
Oliver: ::Has a dazed look on his face:: 11.  
  
Diana: ::Smiles:: Thanks!!!  
  
Oliver: No problem. Diana, truth or dare?  
  
A/N: Okay people! Your turn! Help me decide what Diana should choose. Truth? Or dare? Hmmm, which to choose! Find out in the next chapter of: TRUTH OR DARE H/P STYLE! Thanks! - Jaime 


	11. Chapter 11: Authors Notes

Hey!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the sweetest! But I need to ask you all a favor. Can you e-mail me or submit a review or something saying all your ideas for "Truths" or "Dares"? I would appreciate it so much cuz I'm starting to run out of ideas! And if you submit some I like then I'll put u in the story with ur truth or dare. Thanks again!  
  
- Jaime 


	12. Chapter 12: Jaime's Turn

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy lately n I've been tied up wit my graduation (IT WAS AWESOME!) n-e-w-a-y-z.bak 2 the story.  
  
Oliver: Diana, truth or dare?  
  
Diana: Truth.  
  
Oliver: What did you think of that kiss?  
  
Diana: ::blushes:: amazing.  
  
Oliver: ::Smiles::  
  
Diana: Okay, Fred! Truth or dare?  
  
Fred: Dare of course.  
  
Diana: Oh yeah! How stupid can I get?  
  
Ron: Do you really want to go there?  
  
Jaime: Oh, shut up Ron.  
  
Diana: Thank you, Jaime.  
  
Jaime: Anytime.  
  
Fred: Hello? It's my turn you know.  
  
Diana: We know, we know. Okay Fred. I dare you to put your hands in Jaime's back pockets of her jeans and squeeze.  
  
Jaime: WHAT!?  
  
Harry: Oh come on Jaime! You know you want Fred to do that.  
  
Jaime: HARRY!!!  
  
Harry: What? I'm just speaking the truth.  
  
Jaime: Well for once, don't!  
  
Ron: Fred, you going to do your dare?  
  
Fred: Of course! Do I ever turn down a dare?  
  
Ginny: Not when it involves Jaime.  
  
George: Nice one Ginny! ::Slaps five with Ginny::  
  
Fred: Alright, alright! ::walks up to Jaime, sticks his hands on her back pockets and squeezes:: Baby got back!  
  
Jaime: ::blushes:: Shut up.  
  
Fred: Okay, I choose Jaime! Truth or dare?  
  
A//N: Now what should Jaime choose? Truth? Dare? You decide. By the way, sorry about the short chapter but I really wanted to get another chapter up because I haven't updated for the longest time. Sorry again. Keep reading and reviewing! Thx! - Jaime 


	13. Chapter 13: Hermione's Dare

Jaime: Truth.  
  
Fred: Hmm, ok. Did you like it when I squeezed your ass? ::winks at Jaime::  
  
Jaime: uhh, uhhh -  
  
Eve: Course she did. She's been going on about how much she likes you for about 2 months now and it's driving me crazy!!! I think I'm going to kill someone!!!  
  
Harry: I vote Malfoy.  
  
George: Baseball bat, Eve? ::Picks up the baseball bat::  
  
Eve: Thank you. ::takes the baseball bat and starts chasing Draco:: DIE DRACO DIE!!!!  
  
Draco: C-c-can't we just s-s-settle this over s-s-some tea?  
  
Eve: NO! MUWAHAHA!  
  
Ron: A-n-y-w-a-y-s. . .  
  
A/N: LMAO U-KNOW-WHO. No I don't mean Voldemort when I saw you-know-who. I mean the person that would understand this chapter the most. She is known as the one the only *EVE*!  
  
Fred: So Jaime. You've liked me for 2 months?  
  
Jaime: Sorry, I've already answered my truth.  
  
Fred: Dammit.  
  
Hermione: Now, now Fred, no swearing. You know Jaime doesn't like swearing.  
  
Fred: fu -  
  
Jaime: FRED!  
  
Fred: Fine. Duck you, Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Well duck you, too.  
  
Harry: Haha, Hermione said, "duck".  
  
A/N: LMAO EVE!!!!  
  
George: Eh Jaime, it's your turn.  
  
Jaime: Ok, ummm, Harry! Truth or dare?  
  
Harry: Uh, since you're my sister I think I'm going to choose truth just to be on the safe side.  
  
Jaime: UH! I'm offended. How could you not trust me!?  
  
Harry: Easily.  
  
Jaime: Jerk. What's your most embarrassing moment?  
  
Harry: The time when Dudley was playing with his mom's makeup and used me to practice applying makeup on. I looked like a male prostitute!!!  
  
Ron: The gate must swing both ways, eh Harry?  
  
Harry: You would be the expert, wouldn't you, Ron?  
  
Ron: ::lowers his voice into a whisper:: Shh, it's still our little secret. I don't want anyone to know.  
  
Hermione: Harry, it's your turn.  
  
Harry: Alright. I choose -  
  
::Eve and Draco come running back into the room. Draco's all beat up with bruises and everything. Eve has an evil grin on her face::  
  
Harry: Eve!  
  
Eve: Yes?  
  
Harry: Truth or dare?  
  
Eve: Dare.  
  
Harry: Excellent. I dare you to walk up to the guy you like and kiss him like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Eve: You're in for a real treat. ::Walks up to Harry::  
  
Harry: Uhh, what are you doing?  
  
Eve: Doing my dare. ::starts kissing Harry::  
  
Jaime: EW! SHE LIKES MY BROTHER!!! EWWW!!!  
  
----- 2 mins later 2 mins later 2 mins later -------  
  
Ron: WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!!!  
  
Harry & Eve: ::stop kissing:: Huh?  
  
Ron: You guys have been kissing for 6 minutes and everyone wants to continue our game.  
  
Harry: Oh. Alright then.  
  
Diana: Finally. It gets pretty boring watching people kiss you know.  
  
Oliver: Well, imagine how they felt when we were kissing.  
  
Diana: Oh, uh, sorry about that. I just couldn't stop. I kinda forgot it was a dare. ::blushes::  
  
George: It's okay. We all get the same way. ::winks::  
  
Jaime: ::is in a ball burying her face in her hands:: Is it safe? Did they stop?  
  
Fred: Yeah, they stopped.  
  
Jaime: ::looks up::  
  
Hermione: Jaime, you need a book.  
  
Jaime: Huh!?  
  
Hermione: So you won't have to watch something that you don't want to see and you can read something really interesting.  
  
Jaime: Uh, okay, thanks, I think.  
  
Ron: We just didn't expect you to kiss Harry.  
  
Eve: Ok then. Let's get back to the game. Hermione, truth or dare?  
  
Hermione: Let's see, if I choose truth you could learn something about me that you didn't know before and it could be really embarrassing but then if I choose dare you could dare me to kiss who I like then you would know who I like and I would have to kiss someone so twice the embarrassment there but on the other hand -  
  
Ron: JUST CHOOSE SOMETHING!!!  
  
Hermione: Okay, okay, keep your pants on. Shesh! I choose dare.  
  
A/N: Okay people. What should Hermione's dare be? Something thrilling or just a nice little innocent dare? What am I saying? Dares are never innocent! LOL Okay so you decided. Member if I like the dare I'll put you in the story! 


	14. Chapter 14: Ginny's Dare

Eve: I dare you to, uh, anyone got a dare?  
  
::at that moment a young girl walks into the great hall::  
  
Jaime: Uh, hi.  
  
Mystery Girl: Hello  
  
Jaime: Who are you?  
  
Mystery Girl: Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ally, and I would like to dare Hermione to do something if you don't mind.  
  
Eve: No, go right ahead, I'm fresh out of dares so it works perfectly.  
  
Ally: ::smiles:: Okay, Hermione! I dare you to dress up as a guy for two whole days and to ask out someone and see if they'll go out with you.  
  
Hermione: WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M NOT DRESSING UP AS A GUY! I'D RATHER GO OUT WITH DRACO THEN DRESS UP AS A GUY!!!  
  
Ally: Okay, then I dare you to go out with Malfoy. ::smiles::  
  
Hermione: ::sighs:: Someone give me some clothes please.  
  
Jaime: ::whispers something under her breath:: Here you go! ::pulls a pair of guys clothes from behind her back and puts her wand back in her pocket::  
  
Ron: Not even going to ask.  
  
Hermione: Thanks. ::takes the clothes from Jaime and goes up towards the girls dormitory::  
  
-----------5 mins later ------------  
  
::Hermione walks back down with her new dirty blonde hair cut like a guys hair, wearing a pair of cacky pants, and a white beater shirt::  
  
Jaime: ::whispers to Eve:: Wow, Hermione doesn't look that bad as a guy.  
  
Eve: Don't even go there.  
  
Jaime: EW! NO! I meant that if she was a guy and - you know what I mean.  
  
Eve: Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Hermione: I can't believe I have to stay like this for two whole days!! By the way, Jaime, I think you made the pants a little big because they're falling off!  
  
Jaime: Uh, that's the style.  
  
Hermione: Oh.  
  
Ron: Hermione its your turn.  
  
Hermione: Okay. ::pulls up her pants:: Ginny, truth or dare?  
  
Ginny: Dare!  
  
A/N: I know really short chapter but I cant help it! I had to update!!! So keep R&R!!! 


End file.
